


Tattered Love

by WriterOfSalt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bottom Eren Yeager, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfSalt/pseuds/WriterOfSalt
Summary: Eren Jaeger is thrown in over his head when an injured and cranky Levi Ackerman shows up at his door. The man was a boss of an infamous gang: The Survey Corps. Despite the clear danger Levi posed, throughout their interactions Eren couldn't help but nurse a growing attraction, one that Levi's constant suggestive remarks did nothing to quell. Would love even be possible for these two?(I am so sorry for this awful summary)





	1. Chapter 1

Eren sighed as his head hit the pillow. One single day had worn him out more than an entire workweek usually did. Not that the twenty-two-year-old worked all that hard, but that was beside the point. The day had been chaotic. Between Mikasa dropping in for a surprise visit, his father, Grisha, calling to yell at him, and a constant dreary drizzle that had plagued his town for the past few hours, Eren was miserable. Miserable and cranky.

He stared up at his ceiling, letting his mind wander. What right did he have to be pissy? He was much better off than most people his age. His father had gifted him with a small house, all expenses paid. His major was art, something he both enjoyed and wanted to pursue. True, Grisha wasn’t happy about the choice he had made for his major, but it wasn’t like Eren was abused or neglected. All he was, was a spoiled brat with anger management issues. That was a fact both Eren’s father and Mikasa just loved to point out. A groan exited the young adults pursed mouth.

As soon as the loud (and quite dramatic) groan had finished echoing through his small room, the doorbell rang out. Hesitantly, Eren dragged himself out of his sprawled position. Grumbling to himself, he made his way through the hallway, nearly tripping where the hardwood met the carpet. He cracked the door open, a sulking glower on his face.

“Who is it?” He called, annoyance painting his voice.

To say he was surprised when a dark-haired man collapsed in his doorway would be an understatement. He may or may not have let out a mouse-resembling squeak. The figure was soaked through and through, not to mention lying face down on the cold and hard ground. Nervously, Eren poked him with the top of his bare foot.

“S-Sir?” he called, voice high and shaking.

“Nng...” was the only reply he got. The raven-haired man didn’t even stir at the careful prodding. Hands quivering, Eren reached down to turn him over.  Suddenly, the other’s hand shot up to grasp his own, holding it in a crushing grip. His face turned up, intense anger and fear apparent in his stormy grey eye’s.

“Who… Who are you...?” The man’s deep voice wheezed with every deep breath, like just speaking pained him.

“E-Eren...” The younger stutters, his voice sounding almost childish compared to the husky baritone. He cursed his stupidity, he should have called the police or an ambulance immediately. Eren hurried to fix that, reaching for his phone in his back pocket. The dark man shook his head and growled, struggling to sit up.

“Don’t… Don’t you dare...” He gasped out, clutching his stomach tightly.

“I have to… y-you’re hurt…” Eren responded, his voice quivering.

The man’s glare intensified as he staggered into a standing position.

“No police, no hospital…” He hissed out, “Don’t you even dare…”

Eren gulped. Even though he had a complete advantage over the injured and weak man, the shorter one just radiated intimidation. It made Eren cower and shake, bowing his head like a scolded child.

In an unexpected show of strength, the stranger reached behind Eren and plucked the phone from his pocket, crushing it with his bare palms.

“Hey!” Eren yelled, “I… I paid for that…”

“Be a good boy and I’ll buy you a new one,” he grunted and leaned on the student’s shoulder. “Help me to the bathroom… ung…” he staggered again, nearly falling. Eren just barely caught him before he hit the floor, groaning under the man’s weight. He might have been short, but the stranger was definitely not small. That’s not to say he was fat, rather insanely built. It was obvious, even under the tattered suit that covered his skin. Nevertheless, he set his mind to dragging the grey eyed man to the bathroom. The thought to disobey never even crossed his mind, such was the male’s commanding aurora. Finally, he placed him on the edge of the tub, where the stranger was able to hold his own weight.

The man shrugged off his ruined jacket and peeled off the soaked undershirt, wincing with every movement. Eren stood to the side, eyes widening at what laid before him. The man’s pale chest was absolutely littered with bruises, angry purples and greens. He was surprised that there wasn’t anything breaking the skin, it looked like he had been hit by a car.

“S-Sir?” The brown-haired boy inquired, “We should r-really get you to a hospital…”

“My name is Levi, and no. I’m not going to repeat myself again.” The burning glare was back, and it made Eren regret that he had ever even opened his mouth. The adolescent regretted it even more when Levi turned around, giving the younger a clear view of his back. The skin was covered in an extensive tattoo, giving the impression that two wings were extruding from his back. One was light, the other a dark navy blue. The mark was the symbol of the Survey Corps, an infamous gang that was said to have more control over the economy than even the government did. Their only rival was the Titans, a far more dangerous and much less professional gang that was the cause of countless shootings across the country. However, the Survey Corps didn’t exactly have clean hands either, they were in control of many drug cartels, and rumor had it that they had been behind the latest assassination of a government official.

All those things were certainly causes for Eren to be incredibly nervous, but they weren’t what made his blood run cold. What terrified him to the bone was the tattoo itself. Most members of the gang had a scaled down and simplified tattoo, just a small badge with the wings overlapped on top. But this tattoo was detailed, each feather looking as realistic as one you would find on the ground. It covered his entire back, small accentuating patterns crawling onto his sides. If lore was to be believed, this was the mark of a leader. A leader of one of the most influential gangs in the world. And he was here, sitting on the edge of Eren’s bathtub.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren quivered, the fear hitting him with such a force that it almost felt physical. His breath quickened and his heart sprinted almost as fast as his mind. Unfortunately for the college student, Levi could read him like an open book.

“Calm down brat, I’m not going to eat you,” he scoffs, rolling his eyes. “As long as you do what I say,” He adds.

Eren bit his lip and nodded, wringing his hands together. The raven haired man’s gaze was piercing beyond belief. It tore through the younger, stripping away all the taller man’s defences in one glance.Carefully, Eren removed his eyes from the floor (which he had been observing with outstanding concentration) and risked a peek at the gang leader’s face. It was impassive. Impassive, and beautiful. Each smooth, porcelain feature was schooled into perfect neutrality with a practiced ease, giving the impression of complete and utter boredom. The achievement was impressive, especially considering the pain that the man was obviously enduring.

“Alright kid, enough starring.” Levi snapped, causing Eren to flinch back. “Tch, these clothes are filthy. Go find me something to wear, make sure it’s clean. I swear, if you bring me a filthy old sweater I will make sure you can’t shit for a week. Don’t even think about running off either.” He warned, voice low and threatening.

The brunette obliged, sprinting up to his room and searching frantically through his messy closet. Never before had he regretted not listening to Mikasa’s incessant nagging as much as he did now. Eventually he managed to fish out a small v- neck t-shirt and a pair of drawstring sweatpants that he thought could fit. The boy took a second to debate bringing down underwear, but decided against it. He hadn’t done laundry in a while, so it was better to play it safe. 

Just before heading down, he paused at the large window at the end of his room. It was unlocked, and the dark shades of the night were more enticing than they had ever been before. He knew that the descent from the small ledge was fairly simple, he had done it before.Granted, he had been drunk out of his mind and woke up with a black and blue leg, but nevertheless, it wasn’t impossible. His hand was on the latch before he finally pulled back. This man... Levi… he was dangerous to say the least. With his vast amount of resources, there was no question that Eren wouldn’t make it out unscathed. The very thought of Levi’s rage sent shivers down the young man’s spine. So once again, he decided to play it safe.

A sudden spell of acceptance fell upon him as he made his way down the rickety old stairs. It dulled the fear, but heightened his sense of fast approaching doom. Was he foolish to hope that he would be let off easy, allowed to return to his normal routine? The rational part of his mind told him to give up on that want, and the rest of him begrudgingly agreed. He was doomed, one way or another. Finally, he stood back in the doorway of the bathroom, clothes in hand.

“What took you so long? I don’t appreciate being left to freeze my ass off while you dawdle like a hopeless brat.” The shorter man glowered, clearly annoyed. His foot tapped on the floor, creating a soft beat that only heightened the tension radiating through the air.

“S-Sorry… I...I just…” he stuttered helplessly.

“God you’re pathetic. Give them here.”

Then, Eren exploded. The fear, the humiliation, and the horrible feeling of being trapped in such an awful situation with no chance of escape had all been building up inside him, and the harsh words were the triggering point. Eren’s face, previously relaxed into a submissive and nervous expression, twisted into a form that could only be described as red hot anger.

“How dare you…” he murmured, fisting the fabrics into a tight ball.

“Hm?” the elder’s eyebrow arched, both in warning and a kind of morbid amusement. “Does the puppy want to say something?” 

“How dare you crash into my goddamn perfect life, pass out on the floor, threaten me while I scamper around, and still insult me with every fucking word you manage to spit out!! Just leave me the hell alone!!” He screamed, chucking the clothes directly at the other’s face.

He stood there for a good three seconds before the gravity of his actions hit him. His face paled dramatically and his tightly clenched hands began to shake. He braced himself, for what he had no idea. What came however, was not a blow or another scathing and condescending remark. Instead, it was a small chuckle, barely even audible. 

“The puppy has quite a bark… I think I like you brat. But…” his tone hardened, “If you ever disrespect me like that again, there will be consequences. Do you understand?” 

“Yes sir…” Eren whispered, lowering his head once again. He was an idiot for letting his temper get the best of him, especially in front of a man who could order to have him snapped in half at any time. Levi smirked, finding great humor at both the outburst and the ease at which he could put him back in his place.

“Good boy.”  He stated, and grabbed the clothes off the floor. “I’m going to change, do you wish to leave?” he teased.

The college student felt a blush burst across his face, the praise setting off sparks of warmth in his chest. For once the raven’s words weren’t laced with sarcasm, and it affected Eren in ways he couldn’t seem to process. It pushed him back into his stuttering and nervous shell, this time without the suffocating fear. Without another word, he exited the bathroom, shutting the door tightly behind him. He cursed the infernal man, the man that could play him as easily as a piano. The man who could terrify him, anger him, and apparently seduce him with just a few sentences. 

“God… I’m a mess.” He groaned, staggering out to the small living room. The confusing swirl of emotions clamouring inside of him just wouldn’t shut up, and it exhausted him. Slowly, the exhaustion dragged him deeper and deeper into a sort of daze, until the heaviness of his eyelids grew unbearable. Right before sleep took him under, Eren witnessed large black van pull up in his driveway, the image clear through the view of his windows. However his tired mind didn’t give him time to ponder this in the slightest, and instead dragged him down into the comforting darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is out! Sorry for the wait! I'd love comments and Kudos, don't hesitate to leave them! Thank you for supporting this work, I honestly didn't expect it to get this much attention already. Have a nice day~
> 
> Update - I am having a hell of a time with formatting and such. The text always looks too big, and I can't seem to fix that. If anyone has any idea of how to fix that (I've tried making the font smaller in another document and pasting it) please tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this train wreck of a fan fiction! It's my first one, and just by writing it I can tell that there is much I need to work on. Please please please leave comments, I will gladly accept any advice. Have a nice day!


End file.
